


Secret Secrets

by opaline_green



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, pynch - Freeform, trc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaline_green/pseuds/opaline_green
Summary: Ronan Lynch has a secret. Set between The Dream Thieves (Book 2) and Blue Lily, Lily Blue (Book 3).





	1. Chapter 1

"Where's Gansey?"

Adam stood in the doorway of Ronan's room, a forbidden space in every sense of the word. Ronan looked furious that his privacy had been breached. He pulled off his headphones with one practiced motion and a steely glint in his eye.

"Fuck off, Parrish. I'm not his babysitter."

Adam swallowed audibly but kept his expression carefully mild. He did everything carefully if he could help it. He also didn't want to know but couldn't help asking.

"Is he with Blue?"

Ronan smiled his shark-like smile. "Probably."

The pang of jealousy was sharp and swift, like it always was.

"Oh." Wow, really intelligent Adam.

He was about to leave -surely Noah was in the apartment somewhere- but then something peculiar happened. Ronan said his name. His given name.

"Adam."

It sounded rough and coarse on Ronan's tongue, unfamiliar, alien, as if he had never before strung those two syllables together. Which he probably hadn't. Adam stood stock-still, afraid to move, watching Ronan warily as Ronan slid off his bed lithe as a caged jungle cat. In three short but impossibly long steps the gap had closed between them. Now Adam was nervous, heart beating wildly, because Ronan was all of three inches from him with a look on his face that was half incredulity, half murder, and all tightly wound anger.

Adam wasn't sure if Ronan was going to punch him for some imagined reason or if he would just stand there staring daggers into Adam's eyes. Not quite sure why he was asking, or why he was so nervous, Adam said slowly,

"Where's Chainsaw?"

Ronan's jaw ticked, always a dangerous sign, and he spit out a single word.

"Sleeping."

Feeling awfully brave and awfully afraid, Adam asked another question.

"Why did you say my name?"

Ronan closed his eyes and shook his head once violently, like a dog shaking off water.

"If you tell anyone what happened, I will fucking kill you."

Adam's brows knit together in confusion- what had happened?- and then he felt Ronan's lips on his, which was confusion on a wholly different level.

His first thought- Ronan Lynch is gay- was unexpected.

His second thought- Ronan Lynch is attracted to me- was more unexpected.

And his third thought- Ronan Lynch is a good kisser, considering he's never kissed another living soul- was the most unexpected of all. Or maybe it was unexpected because Adam noticed it.

It wasn't sharp or harsh or dirty, like the rest of Ronan. His kiss was tentative but hungry, and his lips surprisingly soft. Very un-Ronanlike. Ronan broke away, head down, muttering an impressively lyrical string of curses and walked out of the room, out of Monmouth Manufacturing, slamming the door behind him. The revving of a car engine roared through the air a moment later. Adam still stood in the doorway, heart hammering, mind racing. Ronan Lynch had a secret and the secret was him.


	2. Pynch Part 2, With Bluesey and Noah

They were sitting in the middle of Henrietta- mini, model Henrietta that is- when Ronan came back. The door flew open violently and he stood in the doorway snarling at nothing in particular. Blue watched him with detached interest. The spoiler on his car probably got a scratch on it. Lesser things had driven Ronan into a silent rage. Chainsaw flew out of his room and landed on Ronan’s shoulder with a mournful “Kerah” before biting his finger. He cursed and stroked her head.

“Little bastard.” His tone was as close to loving as Blue had ever heard it.

“Jane, we need to fix this building.” Gansey was focused on a minute imperfection that Blue couldn’t see, which was typical. She chose to ignore most imperfections anyway, including Gansey’s obsessiveness over his cardboard town.

Noah was sitting right next to Blue, practically touching. He looked very solid today which never failed to make her happy. But his face wasn’t staring off into space like it often did. He was covertly glancing at Adam every five seconds. Blue considered it covert because he really hid it well. She just happened to be extremely well-versed in spying on someone out of the corner of one’s eye without them realizing it. It was a necessary talent to survive in her house, and in this one.

Blue glanced at Adam too. His face was passive, blank. It was the face he made when he was hiding from something, Blue knew Adam well enough to know that. The afternoon light shining through the floor to ceiling windows made the dust on the floor really stand out. It danced in the sunlight and made Blue sneeze, which she resented. How hard was it to sweep once in awhile? But she knew better because which of the four boys would do it? Noah was a ghost, Adam was always working, Ronan was Ronan, and it wouldn’t ever cross Gansey’s mind. She watched him glue a building together and wondered what it must be like to never worry about mundane items such as chores. In nicer moments, Blue had considered offering to clean their apartment once in awhile but had a feeling they would all refuse and be offended for very different reasons. It wasn’t worth the discord so she watched the mites dance and sneezed four times in a row.

“Bless you. Do you have a cold Jane?” She could have laughed at the look of concern on Gansey’s face but didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“I am cold, but that’s another story,” she said flippantly. Gansey looked bewildered for a moment before standing up and grabbing the blanket off of his bed. He draped it elegantly around Blue’s shoulders and noticed Ronan for the first time.

“When did he get here?”

Blue pulled the blanket closer around her body, grateful for the warmth and for the smell of mint leaves and boy. “You never pay attention.” But she smiled when she said it. Gansey shrugged bemusedly.

Sometime during this exchange, Adam had stood up and walked over to Ronan and Chainsaw unnoticed- noticed by Noah in his unnoticed way, of course.

Chainsaw turned her head sideways and looked at him appraisingly, as he did her. She flew off Ronan’s shoulder and landed on Adam’s briefly before flying around the giant ceiling of Monmouth in excited circles. Adam and Ronan were extremely startled by this turn of events. Chainsaw did not touch anyone but Ronan. Ever. No one touched Ronan ever because if they did, they got a black eye for it. But Adam chanced it and grabbed his wrist before he lost his nerve and Ronan walked away. The wrist was hidden from the others but the fact remained that he was touching Ronan for the second time in an hour and Ronan was letting him.

“We need to talk about this,” Adam said, his voice low, his blood thrumming loudly.

Adam felt Ronan’s wrist tighten, the tension traveling down his arm looking for an escape. “Parrish, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Ronan’s eyes darted briefly to where Gansey, Blue, and Noah sat not noticing them, and back to Adam. He couldn’t read the expression but he knew it was more emotion than Ronan ever let out in front of other people. But Adam wasn’t other people now, was he?

Adam moved his finger up and down the side of Ronan’s arm once and felt the goosebumps rise, heard the sharp intake of breath. His eyes had widened, his mouth in the shape of a spaghettio. It sent a delicious, unexpected shiver down Adam’s spine too and he felt it in his stomach that that settled the matter.

“You do know what I’m talking about.” Adam took a deep breath before continuing, also glancing at the three across the room. “And I think you’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Am I right?”

Ronan was a statue. He wasn’t moving, was trying not to breath, not to feel. But Adam could see his mind whirring, deciding between scorn or apathy or denial… or truth. Ronan’s mouth had compressed into a thin line and he gently removed Adam’s hand from his wrist. Adam’s cheeks grew hot from the way Ronan was looking, really looking at him.

Almost imperceptibly, his mouth quirked once. “I think you know the answer to that, Parrish.”

Ronan put his headphones on, whistled once for Chainsaw, and slammed the door to his room.

Blue couldn’t stand it any longer. She had been not watching Ronan and Adam for 5 solid minutes now and knew in her bones that something was different. Something seismic had shifted. She leaned over and let her hand hover above Gansey’s shoulder for a moment before touching him gently. He peered up at her through his glasses.

“I think something’s going on over there,” she said, jerking her head slightly to her left. Gansey peered around her and she watched as the most peculiar expression bloomed across his perfect face at the sight of Adam watching Ronan’s retreating back. He turned to her gravely.

“I think you’re right, Jane.”


End file.
